Green and Blue are Good for YOU
by Roronona.Zoro
Summary: Read the title, it's good for ya' so R&R! But not if u don't luv YAOI LEMONS! Sanji is left alone on the ship with Zoro, with the help of his handcuffs, Sanji finally gets what he's always wanted... no, NEEDED. SANJIxZORO! UKE ZORO!


**HELLO EVERYONE! Okay so I have gotten a few requests for a Sanji/Zoro fic so here ya' go~ btw if u have any requests just lemme know (I keep a request list and if u wanna add somethin' just tell me!)**

Sanji sat on the deck, watching as his love did what they did best. Being sexy. Those amazing features, beautiful eyes, and well... everything else about that truely amzing person.

No, not Nami. Not Robin either.

Sanji sighed inwardly as Zoro lifte the weights abpve his head again, allowing sweat to freely roll down his tough, tanned chest.

The only thing bad about the swordsman was that he could never have him. Zoro was too perfect to want someone like Sanji, according to the swordsman they _hated_ eachother.

Sanji glanced down sadly at this thought, stealing one last glance at Zoro, he headed to the men's quarters to take care of his 'problem'. If his pants got any tighter they would cut off his circulation!

After a bit of relief Sanji headed back up to the deck. Everyone was in a circle talking about something, Sanji walked over.

"...so while we go do our various jobs Zoro will watch the ship and Sanji will do inventory on our food supply. We all meet back at the ship in three hours." finished Nami. The others nodded.

Zoro frowned a bit. 'Wonderful, stuck with the crap-cook for three hours' he thought.

Sanji, upon hearing this beamed. Alone with Zoro! He quickly covered it up by dancing around singing "Nami-swan is so beautiful when telling us what to do~!" The words made him uneasy, talking about a woman like that... but he couldn't do that to Zoro, could he?

As a child, Sanji had been teased for being gay. So he covered it up by obsessing over girls he didn't give a shit about.

Zoro walked over to the mast and fell asleep as soon as he sat down, still shirtless. One by one, the other strawhats filed off the ship. Leaving Sanji alone with the sleeping swordsman.

Sanji walked over. Zoro's face was so calm and serene, _beautiful_. The cook smiled, saving the image away in his memory, before he sat down beside the swordsman.

No one knew, but he took inventory the day before in some free time so he was free to do as he pleased.

Sanji closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of soft snores. Once and a while Zoro would shift in his sleep and make a quiet moaning noise.

Everytime Zoro moaned in his sleep (although it had only been twice) Sanji went nuts, wondering what other moans the swordsman could make.

Sanji stood up, "Okay dammit. It's now or never, and never is too long for me."

The cook ran off into the men's quarters and dug up a box from the bottom of the closet. Pulling it out, he retrieved the object inside.

Handcuffs. Sanji had stolen them from a marine a while ago and decided to keep them.

Sanji was sweating already, if this backfired he would have to run and never show his face in front of the crew again... but if it _did _work... Sanji smirked as he stumbled out to the deck.

He walked over to Zoro and in one quick motion, handcuffed his wrists together behind the mast, trapping him there.

Zoro woke up instantly, "WHAT THE HELL! HEY! Crap-cook... you better have a damn good explaination..." he growled.

Sanji crossed his arms, "Listen bastard, I've gone through hell since I joined this crew. Oh how my love burns, yet it will never be returned..." Zoro blinked "You want me to help you flirt with Nami..?"

Sanji glared but instead of swearing he used his mouth for a different reply, crashing their lips together and launching his tongue into Zoro's mouth before he could react.

Sanji was in total bliss but soon he neededair and pulled away, meeting Zoro's gaze.

His tanned skin was flushed red and his eyes were wide, mouth hanging open. "Ero... cook..?" he muttered through the shock.

Sanji waited for the swearing, rejection, and death threats... the reply he got caught him off guard.

"...I love you too..."

The words were quick and quiet, but they had been said. Sanji looked into Zoro's eyes, he felt tears in his own. Zoro was his!

Sanji attacked again, this time using his hands. He moved his hands up and down the toned abs. Thank god Zoro was shirtless, it would be a pain in the ass to get it off with those handcuffs.

Sanji leaned down and licked Zoro's neck, biting the flesh roughly making Zoro gasp in pain before licking it a sucking, leaving the perfect hickie. While he worked on that, his fingers tweaked Zoro's nipples, making them as hard as his groin was. Pretty damn hard.

Zoro squirmed, "You ass, take off these handcuffs. I won't run or anything"

Leaving another hickie on Zoro's chest this time, Sanji looked up "I like handcuffs. Their kinky."

Zoro hissed something that sounded like 'bastard' but soon was dstracted when his haramki was pulled off.

Sanji smirked, "I'm flattered" he said flatly. Zoro looked down and noticed his pants resembled a tent at the moment. His face went crimson, "Tch, coming from _you_"

Sanji then noticed his pants were tight. too tight. Taking off his shirt and tie, Sanji tossed them to the side before he fiddled with his belt, pulling his pants down. Zoro looked at the tight blue boxers.

Sanji tossed the pants, socks and shoes to the pile of clothes, leaving him in only his boxers. Sanji smiled "Your turn"

Zoro's eyes narrowed, "I'm handcuffed, dumbass." Sanji laughed dryly "How rude of me, let me help~"

Zoro looked away, blush darkening as Sanji removed his boots and pants. Zoro had plain black boxers on instead of bright blue. Sanji began playing with the hem of Zoro's boxers.

Zoro moaned as the fabric rubbed his cock as Sanji tugged it. Soon Sanji simply pulled them off before he removed his own.

Sanji looked at Zoro's half-hard member and smirked, "And I thought your _ego_ was big"

"Shut up, crap cook" muttered Zoro.

Sanji crouched down on Zoro's lap, their erections rubbed together creating friction. They moaned in unison, Sanji interupted Zoro's bliss when he placed three fingers to his lips.

No words were needed, Zoro accepted the fingers swirling his tongue over them. Sanji smirked as he felt Zoro's soft tongue massage his fingertips... he was curious what _other_ parts of Zoro were soft.

Zoro opened his mouth, letting the fingers escape before saying, "Hey cook, get yer head out of the gutter. Pervert" Sanji then noticed the trail of blood flowing from his nose. He wiped it away with the back of his hand before returning to what he was doing.

Sanji put the fingers at Zoro's entrance, drawing circles over the tight hole occasionally dipping the tip of one finger in. Zoro squirmed, "You bastard, stop teasing!" Sanji looked at him with a lustful gaze.

"And skip the foreplay? That would be a lot less fun." Sanji said in an annoying tone. Zoro's eye twitched "You know what else won't be fun? If the crew come back in the middle, GET IT OVER WITH!"

Sanji chuckled at the swordsman's immpatience. "If I 'get it over with', promise to do this again? Only next time I'll get to..." Zoro interupted "YEAH YEAH WHATEVER, JUST DO IT!"

Zoro gasped and shuddered as a long thin finger entered him before pulling back and thrusting into him again. Zoro moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure as the finger moved inside of him.

Sanji kissed Zoro passionatly, taking custudy of the swordsman's lips. They were rough and firm from Zoro's swords, but still soft and gentle, the cook found Zoro's lips addicting as his cancer sticks.

Sanji added another finger causing Zoro to arch his back and yelp a little, but the noise was muffled by the chef's lips pressed against his own.

Sanji pulled away and began licking and sucking Zoro's neck leaving little red hickies wherever he went. Zoro didn't notice because Sanji had added a third finger.

Sanji ran his other hand along the scar on Zoro's chest and lightly kissed the one on his eye. Mihawk may have marked him but the marimo was _his _and _his_ alone.

Zoro let out a heavy sigh of relief when the fingers were finally pulled out of him.

Sanji ran his fingers through Zoro's short green hair, "You ready, marimo?"

"Ready as I'll ever be..." muttered Zoro, not meeting the cooks gaze. Zoro's face was flushed pink and covered on sweat. Sanji, upon seeing this, became that much happier about taking Zoro.

Without warning Sanji thrust inside causing both men to cry out.

"AAAAAAAaaaahh..." said Sanji, adjusting to Zoro's tightness. Due to his cry, he didn't even notice Zoro shriek "BASTARD!"

Sanji waited a minute, letting Zoro adjust to his size, "Damn it marimo, your tight as hell... you ready for me to move?" Zoro glared, "Why the hell are you asking me? I'M HANDCUFFED TO THE MAST IT'S NOT LIKE A CAN DO ANYTHING!"

Sanji laughed before pulling out until only the head of his member was left inside he pushed himself back in, and slowly pulled baack again. Sanji continued the slow, torturous rythym until Zoro spoke up, "Ah... ass hole... speed... u-up..."

Sanji comlied, working up speed going faster and faster until his steady rythem was frenzied thrust crashing against each of Zoro's soft spots causing the swordsman to go crazy.

Zoro moaned and cried out as Sanji's other hand reached up and began pumping his cock at the same crazy speed as his thrusts.

"AAH! ERO-COOK! FUCK!" Zoro yelled. Sanji pumped and thrusted harder, "say my name, _Zoro_."

Zoro looked up, tears in the corner of his good eye. "Saaah... Sah-Saaaanji..." he moaned. Sanji smiled, it was the most beautiful sound in the world.

Sanji began to pant as he felt his climax approach "Z... Zoro I'm gonna cum..." Zoro panted and moaned as well before answering "Me too..."

"AAAGH!" cried Sanji as he felt his release. Zoro gasped but bit his lip as not to moan when he felt immense heat fill him. At the same time, Zoro splattered all over their chests and Sani's hand.

Sanji slowly pulled himself out of the swordsman, pulling the key out of the pocket on his shirt that had been laying on the ground, he unlcoked the swordsman, allowing him to collapse.

Sanji moved behind the swordsman, wrapping his arms protectivly around the other before he whispered "...it's been an houre, what do you want to do for the other two?"

Zoro smirked, "Clean the deck and do it on the couch"

.o0O0o.

When the crew got back they noticed Zoro in his usual spot, snoring as usual. The only difference was a blonde cook who was awkwardly propped up beside the swordsman, leaning against him. Sanji had yet to master the art of sleeping sitting up.

Nami giggled, "That's funny! I wonder what happend to get those idiots like that?"

Usopp shrugged, "Maybe their becoming friends." Nami scoffed, "As if those retards will ever be friends, the closest they could possibly be is when they have a moment when their not trying to kill eachother!"

Luffy and Chopper laughed. After the group had decided that the two were most likely drunk they left for their rooms. It was late and the all needed some sleep.

They had been so tired, the hadn't even noticed Sanji's hand holding Zoro's lovingly.

**DAMN IT THE END SUCK! Ah, fuck it it was fun to write the smut... god my face is crimson red XD oh and btw CANCER STICK = CIGGARETTE! lol kay this was nice, so yeah just thought I would let you know:**

**The next pairing I'm gonna write was requested by a reader (I will keep names annonymous for now incase they wanna keep their yaoi-love a seceret... but hot damn everyone I know knows I LOOOVE YAOI) and it will be Shanks/Zoro/Mihawk. Uke-Zoro of course~! (BET YA' NEVER READ THAT PAIRING! ...and if u have tell me the story cuz that pairing would be HAWT *.*)**

**Zoro: Review, assholes.**

**Sanji: Be nice marimo! Oh, please leave a review!**

**Zoro: *rolls eyes* Your so feminine, you should be the uke.**

**Sanji: How 'bout I show you why I top? (smirks)**

**Zoro: (smirks as well) Sounds good, bastard.**

***CENSORED* *CENSORED* *CENSORED***


End file.
